


Lucille

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Loss, Love, Lucille Tracy - Freeform, Spiritual, Tracy Family - Freeform, Unseen, Watching Over You, a mother's love, life story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: A story about the unseen woman who watches over International Rescue."I am a wife, I am a mother, and I am the one who watches over International Rescue, making sure I am there to catch them whenever they fall. My name is Lucille Tracy and this, well this is my story!"* ON HOLD *





	1. The Unseen Woman

You all know about International Rescue and you've all met the faces behind the team. Jeff Tracy and his five boys; Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. You will also know the others who sometimes join them on their missions, and the rest of the family who live on the island. These are the ones you know, but me, well, unfortunately we haven't personally met. You will have caught a glimpse of my face though. My features are etched into Virgil and I'm in many a photo scattered throughout their island home. You will have also heard about me. Most likely through wistful tears, or a happy memory shared between the boys and their father beneath the stars.

The reason we have never met is because I lost my life when the boys were just children. Two of them too young to understand where I had gone, why they couldn't see me, and why I was never coming home. The older three, they did understand what had happened, but were still to young to deal with such raw feelings, and because of that tragic day they were forced to grow up way too fast!

If I could change that day, change that moment that took my life, if I could spare them the pain of loosing me then I would do so in a heartbeat, but when the avalanche that took my life hit, I had to make an instant choice. Protect my own life, or protect the life of the child I was holding in my arms. Of course, I chose the life of my child and I will never regret the decision I made. I used my body to shield them and let the ice-cold snow hit me with its full force. I kept them wrapped tightly in my arms, begged them to stay awake, to keep breathing, and cling onto their life, even though I knew mine was slipping away…

And that's why you've never met me because that was the day my life ended. However, even though it did end that day, my soul didn't! You see, I continued to watch over them. I could never truly leave them. How could I? They were… Correction, they are my everything! So, even though you've never met me, I have been there throughout it all! The highs and the lows. The tears of sadness and of joy, and the moments that anyone who truly knows them would fill you with utter pride!

So, I would like to introduce myself. I am a wife, I am a mother, and I am the one who watches over International Rescue, making sure I am there to catch them whenever they fall. My name is Lucille Tracy and this, well this is my story!


	2. A Brief Life

My story doesn’t start when I was born, when I was a precocious teenager, or when I met the love of my life, Jeff Tracy. No, my story begins when my life ended. However, for those that would like to know here’s a brief description of the 35 years that I was alive.

I was born in Kansas on the 23rd March 2016 at 8pm to parents Anna Marie Taylor and Greg Philip Taylor, and was named Lucille Elizabeth after my mother’s grandmother. I was their second child with their son Joseph Lee Taylor (He prefers Lee) being ten years older than me. My parent’s relationship was never stable and when I was 4 they divorced. My mother, who had been born and raised in England, decided she wanted to move back so she could be near her parents. As for me and my brother, well, he was doing well at school so remained with my father while I made the journey with my mother to the UK. Despite my parents split I had a good childhood. Holidays were divided, half the time in Kansas with my father and doting overprotective brother, the other half my brother would travel with me and we would spend it together back in the UK… As I said, life was good. Well, until my mother passed in a car accident. I was 14 years old and I remember swearing at the time that if I were to have any children they would never go through the heartache of losing a parent so young. I guess you can’t prepare for the unknown…

I stayed in the UK until I had finished high school, living with my mother’s best friend and her daughter Amelia Ward… Brief side-note, Amelia later married a wonderful man named Hugh Creighton, they hyphenated their names and had a beautiful daughter named Penelope. I really like her, and all the work she does for International Rescue and believe she’ll make an honest man of my Gordon - one day…

Anyway, back to my own story. After high school I returned to the US and continued my education. Eventually studying a master’s degree in Art History at the University of Denver. When I wasn’t studying I lived with my father, his new wife and two children. My brother who had served in the army was now away training with NASA, and was tipped to become a part of the team who would attempt the first landing on Mars. Which he did, in my 19th year… And as you’ve probably guessed, it was through my brother that I met the love of my life Jeff Tracy.

Actually, thinking about this my life with Jeff can’t really be expressed via this fleeting chapter, so I will save that until the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lucille's last name: Did some research and found the maiden name Taylor suggested on a few sites including the Thunderbirds Wiki page.
> 
> * This story will be a cross between TOS and TAG, because of that and Lee Taylor being a significant part of TAG decided to link him as Lucy's brother in this story.
> 
> * Updates for this story may be slow but they will happen.


	3. A Brotherly Push

It’s probably best to break up my life with Jeff into stages: The first time we met, our first date, then our marriage which of course led to our wonderful boys. So, I will start at the very beginning with how I met the love of my life Jeff Tracy…

Well, Jeff would of course tell you that he fell in love with me at first sight. Then by dazzling me with his intelligence, humour (where did you think Gordon inherited his pranking nature from) and dashing looks, I also fell instantly in love and into his arms. Well, only part of that is true… Jeff may have fallen in love with me at first sight, but I certainly didn’t with him.

The first time I saw him was via his bio for the Mars mission. Jeff Tracy, son of Grant and Sally Tracy, he was 26 years old and the youngest crew member. I remember thinking he was quite handsome and as such intended to introduce myself at the pre-launch party that I would be attending as one of my brothers’ guests. The party arrived, and I had just finished chatting with the daughter of one of the older crew members when I first laid eyes on him. Jeff had been standing in the middle of the room. (He didn’t see me) He was obviously a little drunk and had two stunningly beautiful girls hanging on either arm giggling away while he chatted to a third who he was also trying to impress. A few minutes later he was leading all three out of the room. My opinion had instantly been formed. I knew his type, and had dated them before. The man was a womaniser, and one, if I met again, I intended on staying away from.

It wasn’t until over a year later when I officially met Jeff. Thankfully, the mission had been a complete success and because of this my father had decided to throw my brother a welcome-home party at our family ranch in Kansas. Jeff, being a local boy and my brothers best friend was also in attendance. However, it wasn’t until the end of the party that we met, and in the last place I would have expected.

I had gone to the stables to check on the horses and there he was fussing over my horse, a black mare…

… …

“What’s your name?” Jeff questioned the horse.

“Her name’s Belle,” I provided.

“Mm…” He responded, without turning, “I like that, it suits her.”

“I know!”

“Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met, I’m…” Jeff turned to face me, “Wow!”

(I believe my eyes may have rolled)

“I’m Jeff,” he eventually managed to say, “and you are?”

“I’m Lucille,” I offered my hand which he shook.

“Lucille,” he said in an overly flirtatious way, “that’s a very pretty name.”

(Yes, I did release an inner groan)

“Do your friends call you Lucy?”

“Yes, they do… But you can call me Lucille!”

Undeterred, his really bad flirting continued, until… “for some reason I feel like I’ve heard your name mentioned… Are you here with anyone special?”

“I am,” I smiled, instantly knowing how to halt his flirtatious nature. “and it’s probably through him that you’ve heard mention of me.”

“Him?” He replied, sounding somewhat disappointed.

“Yes, my brother.”

“Your brother?”

“Joseph.”

“Joseph… Wait, do you mean Lee?”

“Sorry, I keep forgetting I’m the only one who can get away with calling him by his real name.”

“So, you’re Lee’s little sister?”

“Yes.” 

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, your brother is always talking about you… Although, from the way he speaks, I’d automatically presumed you were a lot younger.”

“That sounds like my brother.” I responded, beginning to attend to my horse.

… …

As I continued my check on Belle and the other horses I noted Jeff had slipped away. Most likely, my overprotective brother had already warned him away. (Although, I was inwardly cussing that the cute guys were always over the top flirts) However, later that evening I was greeted by my brother who was displaying a huge Cheshire Cat style grin…

… …

“What’s with you?”

“Oh, nothing,” he replied.

I raised an eyebrow as he did a happy skip on the spot… Yep, something was definitely going on... “Joseph, what are you up to?”

“Someone likes you.”

“And you’ve not hunted them down and threatened their mere existence yet?”

“I would never do that!”

“James Hood, Greg Chance, Stephen Bream…”

“Okay, okay,” he interrupted, “maybe I have… But this guy is a good one!”

“So were they!”

“Not for my sister they weren’t!”

“But this one is different?”

“Yes, because he’s my best friend and I trust him completely!”

“Wait,” I said, suddenly realising who he was referring to, “does this guy happen to be Jeff Tracy?”

“Yes…”

(I inwardly groaned, after seeing Jeff’s reaction when I told him who I was, I really thought my brother had warned him away)

“And,” my brother continued, his already huge smile widening, “I really think you two would make a really cute couple, plus all of your kids would be so adorable!”

“Kids?”

“Yeah, you’ve always said you want about four or five!”

“I was 12 when I said that… If I have any it will be just the one!”

(I’m now laughing that I ever considered only having one child – Five was my perfect amount!)

“Oh, come on, of course you want a big family… The little one can’t grow up without having any siblings!”

“After having you for a big brother then I think one is just fine!”

He laughed, then continued his pestering… “Come on sis… Please go out on a date with him, he’s perfect!”

“Sounds like you should be the one dating him, not me… And anyway, if Jeff likes me shouldn’t he be the one asking me out?”

“He doesn’t know I’m speaking to you.”

“So, he didn’t ask you to ask me out?”

“No… He wouldn’t dream of asking you because you’re my little sister, and for some reason he got the idea that you didn’t like him very much.”

“Well, he was right about that.”

For a moment my brother looked horrified at that announcement, but undeterred he continued his plea… “Go on, just one date won’t hurt. Plus, you may discover you like him.”

“I doubt that!”

“Please Lizzy…”

“It’s Lucy… Can’t you even get my name correct?”

“No,” he replied with a shake of his head, “it’s more fun to get it wrong.”

(Damn brothers)

“If you go on one date with him, then I promise I’ll always say yours and Jeff’s name correctly.”

“You will?”

“Yes… Although,” he added with a glint of mischief in his eyes, “I can’t make the same promise for your kids.”

(Getting my brother to actually call me by my real name was to good an opportunity to pass up so I chose to ignore further references to my non-existent children - In hindsight, maybe I shouldn’t have, to this day he still uses the wrong names for all of my boys)

“How do you know he even likes me?”

“When he came back to the house he admitted to me that he thought you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.”

“Really?”

Seeing my interest peak, he nodded enthusiastically. “So, will you go out on a date with him?”

“Fine,” I eventually conceded, “but just one date, okay?” 

My brother grabbed me into a huge hug… “I promise you won’t regret this.”

… …

And you know what… He was absolutely right!


End file.
